grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Morris
Brother of Craig Morris. Early Life Born in London, Essex, he is younger brother of Craig. While Craig is known for his rather sensible demeanor, Randy is wild. He is considered by many as stupid, he is over excited, energetic and can be considered by many to be bizarre. Despite his rather wild lifestyle he is also known to be a hard worker often having three to four jobs on the go while doing the main job that he has which is being a bartender. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live with his brother. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Randy is among those in the jury along with Devon in the case of Dignity against Kyle Gleeson who claimed that Kyle had plagarised part of Dignity's song. Devon and Randy become good friends during the trial and manage to help the jury in particular Rashim believe in Kyle's innocence as the two songs don't sound any alike. Episode 14 Devontourage Episode 16 Love Bomb As Billy Santiamo, Laura Bright, Devon and Champaine try to decide what film they want to watch at the cinema Randy Morris turns up wanting to hug them as he is part of a church called the Agape church who are obsessed with love bombing on people to try and win them to their church. The four after nearly being hugged by the people in the movement they run all the way to the house. Nanny Prescot and the others are at home when they first hear about the Agape church. PJ Simmons rushes in too as he was nearly hugged by the Agape church which also has Michael Hill now joined it. They step out to see what was going on and the Agape church are doing. As if in a horror sci-fi movie they stop litter picking which they keep doing and charge at them wanting to hug them. Champaine gets caught up and is taken away. Soon Nanny Prescot calls the hairdressers who have the same problem and Daisy lets them know that Kelly Barbour has just been taken by the Agape church as well. They soon manage to meet up to try and get them back and also meet James Dontos whose own son James Dontos II has been taken. They decide to have a plant to go be taken and have their smart phone on so they can track where they are being taken to. They pull out short straws and it’s Janet Herman who has to do it. After making it out as if she was lonely, Randy jumps in and whisks her away. It turns out that they are being held in The Moogles café which has been changed to The Agape café as Sally has been forced to do so by the church. The four are held hostage by Wanda Wellingham who is a wacky, irritating, NAR lady who has a grating voice. The gang come in poising as agape workers with their litter pickers hoping to free them. They are soon spotted and join the others a Wanda talks to them hoping they will join her movement. To get them going away, Mr Love whose wife Marnie Span has just split up complains how lonely he is outside the café. The Agape church desperate to recruit him go after him chasing him. He legs it to Elysian Fields soon making the group there problem. Episode 18 Don't Leave Me This Way Season 6 Randy becomes part of the cast of The Devon Show from Season 6 Episode 1 Here Comes Randy Episode 2 Here Comes Wife Number 2 Episode 3 Wet Wet Wet Poetry Champaine wants to join the Woman’s Club led by Kitty Baker but can only get access with Nanny Prescot also joining which she does to appease her daughter. The only real reason why Champaine wanted to join however was so that she could have access to handsome men that these ladies may have known or would come in as special guest at the woman’s club. The club hold their meeting in the library with Mary Bishop supervising and the poet Addlington with his former girlfriend Helena who is his super fan come to the club so he can tell his life story and poems. Devon and Randy Morris end up there as well when they are rather bored and they manage to hear Addlington’s life story as does Madea who pops along with other members of the woman’s club. As Addlington goes on about his life, Nanny Prescot, Devon, Madea and others take swipes at him as it was rather clear he was nothing but a womanising, self-obsessed jerk as he was self-indulgent had numerous ex-girlfriends he each dumped because they didn’t match up to his standards or like his poetry including Eva Palmero. He does not care for this or Kitty who was the one who invited him along. It is also rather clear his poetry which he is supposed to be well renowned is rather awful as his poem such as No, No, No is the only words in the entire poem. He then goes on about his love life with Helena and says she was the love of his life. They were not allowed to be together due to Helena‘s father who saw Addlington to be nothing but a jerk (which he was right). He soon dumped Helena as he thought she was too dumb yet she still follows him round everywhere eating up his words. Nanny Prescot has enough and says how Addlington is a jerk and for Helena to leave him which she ends up doing as the pair have a fight and Addlington leaves in a huff. Kitty demands for Nanny Prescot to be banned from the woman’s club which also kicks out Champaine. But also the likes of Frugal Mum, Daisy, Kelly Barbour, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose who were among the women in the club also leave in protest and soon Kitty’s woman’s club is in shambles. Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul a Youtube sensation known for his bro videos he moves to Grasmere Valley living in a mansion near the Prescot house. His wild living has caused uproar in the entire town. Although the likes of Randy and Champaine are very big fans of Rob running with T-Shirts, Mary Bishop cannot stand him and demands that Nanny Prescot having the influence that she had to stop him. Nanny Prescot is not sure but after getting a visit from him and his girlfriend Ultra Violet, releasing just how rude he is she wants to get him out of the town. It seems though no one in the house ants to help as Devon wants to learn how he could be as successful as him as he raps sometimes, PJ also wants to study him, Frugal Mum and Economy Dad want to know how they can generate money that he has and Randy and Champaine are great fans of him. Soon Nanny Prescot is committed to stop them and meeting is conveyed at her house with Mary Bishop as well as Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Roger Harding, Charlie Peckham, Darcia Layston, Rita Sharpino, Mrs Taffy, Kevin Davis, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, Mrs Holland, David Jenkins and Jill Jenkins (All those who had previously met at Darcia house to try and cook up a plan to get rid of Mrs Campbell). Nanny Prescot decides that they should charge in and force him to move. Meanwhile the others wanting to be friends with him go to his house and soon exposed to his wild antics, over the top parties and illegal activities and loose living. The likes of Cindy Truger and Sally Truger are there as Rob’s personal chefs and they end up being caught up talking to a drunk guy named Chris Greavers while to find Rob in the mansion. As Nanny Prescot group goes in they all except for Nanny Prescot one by one get distracted but all except for Mrs Taffy including Devon et al come back to Nanny Prescot and decide to get rid of Rob Paul (after they all encountered Chris Grevers). They see him on top of the roof doing a crazy stunt of putting the mattress on fire while his girlfriend is on the bed. He forces her to go on the bed and says he’ll join her. However just as he lights the bed Ultra Violet rolls of the bed and Nanny Prescot ends pushing onto the bed. He goes up in flames with the bed and to call down he jumps down to the swimming pool to cool down. However, the mattress comes to and nearly drowns him. Eventually after he gets out of the water, embarrassed by such humiliating scene he moves out of Grasmere Valley almost immediately. Episode 5 Poor Little Rich Girl When Beverly Arygll, the rich socialite comes to Grasmere Valley looking for her husband, Randy is among the many men throwing themselves at her feet hoping that she would marry him and he would have a beautiful wife and loads of money. Sadly for Randy she has no interest in him but wants to first marry Dutch Holland and then when he turns her down Chris Kemly. Even after Chris turns him down, she still rejects all the other advances and she runs away home crying. Episode 6 Fallen Episode 7 4 Randy is among those who celebrate the fourth anniversary of the show with Devon setting up the party and the celebrations. Season 7 Episode 4 Spanish Novella He ends up watching the live Spanish Novella which Devon stars in and it goes terribly wrong. Episode 5 5 PJ Simmons has organised a meal at a restaurant in Rose Park Heights to celebrate the 5th Anniversary of The Devon Show. Nanny Prescot always loves these celebrations. Sadly however, known of the celebrities and special guests have arrived. Those that do arrive end up going to see Herbert Hughes remembrance which seem to have loads and loads of people much to Nanny Prescot’s envy. PJ tries to help by giving ques for people to turn up but they all fail. In the end it is realised just after Gareth Rodrick mistakenly jumps out a cake to play a bed pan in homage to Herbert at the Devon gang, that PJ had booked the guests all at the wrong place and that they needed to go to their for the celebration. Episode 10 The Lynch A new show it’s taking the world and the town by storm. The Lynch is a programme hosted by Sean Lynch who is an opinionated man who likes to shout on TV over any so-called cause which helps to rile up his fans in support and to go after the supposed injustice. Nanny Prescot has never heard of the show but Devon, Champaine and Randy Morris all love it. Soon however Devon is a subject of a lynching as they call it when he is said on the TV to be that of injustice needing to be gone after. Nanny Prescot immediately takes a disliking to the show and its lynching and the whole premise. However, many others seem to be in it and are excited as they are around Nanny Prescot and Sean makes an announcement he is going to do an episode in Grasmere Valley. People line up as they give their grievances to Sean for them to air. Among those there is Tommy Cartlidge, who after being wrongfully accused of embezzlement from Ruddy Abbott (Welcome to New Park), Tommy wants what he did to be aired for everyone to go after him. Ruddy Abbott, his cousins Luca Mera and Casper Mera are also present, Ruddy however wants forgiveness from Tommy and has come to down knowing he lives in the town just to do that. He feels he is making progress but when Ruddy mistake is made public by Sean Ruddy is vilified and his face is punched by Tommy. Nanny Prescot is horrified as the town try to turn on him and manages to get him to safety. But not before in true fashion she gives a piece of her mind to Sean Lynch and exposes him being nothing but a guy who is intent on wanting to tear down others. At the end Ruddy is distraught that he can never be able to repair his friendship with Tommy after what had happened and is depressed by such a thing.